


World Guardians

by iseemikimouse



Category: EXO (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Gen, Multiple Pov, Oracles, can you tell i'm obsessed with tales of zestiria, i know i tagged sf9 in this but they only appear in the beginning and in the end, please love sf9 as well, there are implied ships in this. i couldn't help the little bit of kaisoo and lubaek, world guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Earth calls for her Guardians.





	1. Taeyang

_ Seoul, South Korea, Earth _

 

When Taeyang notices the sky falling, he's sitting in a circle with his friends, laughing about some stupid joke Namjoon told because one moment he's laughing and the next, Chanhee is screaming into his ears. 

“Taeyang!” Chanhee screams. “Taeyang!” 

The junior attending Seoul National University blinks into attention before looking to his friend. 

Chanhee is a good couple of inches shorter than him with bright orange hair and skin paler than Taeyang’s own. The expression on his face is one he had not seen in a very long time. 

“Wha-”

“There's no time,” Chanhee says hurriedly. “You need to go.”

Before Taeyang can ask why the screaming gets louder and more panicked than before. Both boys look towards the noise just as a massive object collides into one of the school buildings.  A horrified gasp leaves Taeyang’s mouth. 

“You need to go,” Chanhee says again. “Go to the Manor and report what's happening here. Seokwoo will know.”

With everything happening around them, it takes Taeyang moment for Chanhee’s words to make sense but when they do, he bolts across the lawn, following the same scared students out of campus. 

He pays no mind to the people watching the scene unfold nor does he stop when people call his name. He runs until he cannot feel his legs anymore, listening to the sounds to the screaming coming from behind him. 

He stops in front of an open-air cafe where the news had cut through whatever programming was on. 

“The world leaders have announced for people to take shelter and to stay indoors at this moment in time. The unidentified objects have landed in Seoul, South Korea, Dallas and San Antonio, Texas, Paris, France, and Tokyo, Japan. Our coverage is the latest, please stay tuned.” 

Taeyang drew a breath before sliding his eyes behind him. In the distance he came, billows of black smoke filled the sky. 

In the back of his mind, he could hear Seokwoo’s warning of the moment Earth would need her guardians. He begins to wonder if this is what his friend saw. 

People’s mummers fill the air as a large siren yells overhead. Everyone seems to freeze at the noise. It's familiar to them as it should be but it's haunting. Loud curses begin to echo loudly as people begin to rush towards Taeyang. 

With wide eyes, he takes a step back before turning on his heel and running again. 

As he runs, his mind is less chaotic than before. He could not let his emotions take over what it was he needed to do. He knew that he needed to stay focused on the task at hand and his emotions couldn't get in the way of that. 

His mind empties as he runs toward one of Seoul’s largest towers, not sparing a glance to when the scenery magically shifted from a large city to trees and a massive lawn. Clouds slowly move in, blocking out the light of the sun. The green grass turns an ashy grey color the more he rushes across the lawn. 

He didn't have time to gawk at the door like he normally does and instead he pushes it open with a heavy breath. 

“Youngbin,” he wheezes. “Youngbin!” 

Inside of the house is chaos, with people running about trying to get their bearings with people shouting out orders.  He knows it was going to be busy with all sorts of shouts and tells in the house but with everyone congregating in the front rooms, it's just too much. 

“Youngbin!” Taeyang shouts again. 

This time the semi-quiet mumblings coming everyone trun0 silent as all eyes slowly move to him. As much as he hates the attention this isn't the moment to tell everyone to stop looking at him. 

“Chanhee is still at SNU,” he says once the man he’s looking for stares at him. 

Kim Youngbin stands in the front of the room with the five Asian leaders. His gold eyes stare at Taeyang before he nods his head. 

“He sent you here?” he asks and Taeyang nods. 

“The satellite hit one of the school buildings. I don't know anything else.”

The silence in the room grows louder. 

“Bin,” Jiyoo says from his right, “it's time. They need to be called.” 

“We don't have enough evidence that they need to be called.  This can be something that we can solve on our own.” 

Jiyoo shakes her head. “I don't think so.” 

Taeyang makes his way to the front, soft apologies for stepping on People’s toes, and smushing fingers. He hears the leaders making loud noises and arguing over something simple. 

He thinks to what Seokwoo had told him all those months ago and Taeyang’s pretty sure the moment of his visions is happening now. 

He clears his throat. 

“Have you spoken to Seokwoo?” he asks quietly and the leader’s voices quiet down. Jiyoo’s heterchromic eyes bore into his white ones. 

“And what does Seokwoo have to do with this?” another leader asks. 

Taeyang shifts his gaze to Youngbin who holds a thoughtful look on his face. He catches Taeyang’s eye and smiles grimly. 

“You think?”

Taeyang nods his head. “It had to be the same thing he saw. It's the only thing that makes sense.” 

Youngbin’s clear eyes seem stormy the more he stares at Taeyang. 

“Who’s Seokwoo?” someone asks. 

“Our Oracle,” Youngbin says shifting eyes behind him before looking out into the crowd. “He comes from a long line of natural descents from the High Priestess of Worlds.” He paused. “Inseong, being Seokwoo and tread carefully. If Taeyang and I are right then he'll be in a lot of pain.” 

Somewhere from inside of the room, Inseong rushes out, catching Taeyang's eye with a nod. 

It takes a couple of seconds but quiet mumblings begin to fill the room again. Youngbin stares at Taeyang before slowly making his way over to the other male. His mouth is set into a grim line but the look in his eyes has a small chuckle escaping Taeyang’s lips. 

“He’s alright, Bin,” Taeyang whispers. “I promise. He’s just as strong as the both of us.” 

“Bu-” 

“It’s Chanhee. He may be an idiot but he’s not going to get himself killed. Not like this.” 

Youngbin opens his mouth to speak but there’s a loud commotion coming from the back of the room. Inseong stands there, paler than he had been. He stares straight to Youngbin before licking his lips. 

“Seokwoo’s in a lot of pain,” he says. “It’s his vision. We’re living in his vision.” 

The moment the words left Inseong’s mouth, Taeyang turns to Youngbin. “Call them.”

Youngbin’s a step ahead of Taeyang’s words. Turning on his heel, the leader of the Manor marches out of the living room with everyone following him. Taeyang hurries his steps to catch up as Youngbin rounds a corner. 

They pass the corridor leading to the room where Seokwoo’s muffled yells are coming from and out of the corner of his eyes, Taeyang sees someone running to him. He looks forward. 

The leader of the Manor leads the group outside where the sky no longer holds the beautiful shade of blue it held. Instead, an ugly grey sits over Seoul with howling winds screaming through the trees and the tall stone towers. In between the towers stands double wine cellar doors with the symbols and lettering from Delon on them. Just from standing a couple of feet away from them can Taeyang feel the raw power emitting from them. 

Youngbin looks back to Taeyang who nods. He opens the doors and the college student hangs back, his eyes trained towards the house. No one pays any attention to him as he stands there before walking down the steps. 

It wasn’t long until he was the last one left with the sky turning more of an ugly grey than he had ever seen, and for the first time in a  long time, Yoo Taeyang is scared of what will come next. If Seokwoo’s visions were right, then the world was in danger. Very serious danger. 

“Hyung!” a voice calls out causing Taeyang to look up.  He nods toward Chanhee who looks out of breath but not more than the man he's helping to walk. 

Seokwoo stands taller than both Taeyang and Chanhee. His skin looks paler than it should be but his crystal eyes shine brightly. He sends a grim smile towards Taeyang, hobbling along the pathway. 

“We should get going,” Seokwoo whispers as the two of them make their way to where Taeyang is standing. The tone of the older man’s voice causes Taeyang to furrow his brows and let out a long hiss. 

“Hyung, are you-” 

“Taeyang,” Seokwoo says, “this needs to happen. They need to be called. If not, then I fear for how many deaths Mother Nature will cause.” 

As much as he hates how much Seokwoo is right, he still cannot help but worry about how much the vision was taking its toll on the taller member of the Manor. 

“He’ll be fine, Taeyang hyung. We both know he will,” Chanhee said with a small smile. “Let’s get going. Youngbin hyung is waiting for us inside.” 

Chanhee led the way down the stairs, the small flicker of the flame lighting their way. The air was stale and tense the further they continued downward. The only sound came from the youngest male in the form of grunts and quiet murmurings of how heavy Seokwoo hyung was. His quiet bantering puts a small smile on Taeyang’s face that wipes off his face the moment the stairs ended and a large room enters their vision. 

Taeyang remembers being little and playing in the very same room with Youngbin and Inseong running in circles around him. From his memory to now, it looked the same. It has the same stone walls covered in ancient writing and the same eight pillars that stood in a circle. 

The eight pillars represented the eight kingdoms on Delon and in order to summon the Guardians from their homeworld, all of the pillars needed to be activated. Since the pillars were in Youngbin’s territory, it would be Youngbin’s group that would light the pillars. 

Clear eyes scanned the room for his leader, finding him in the back of the room watching their movement. He can see the worry coming out of the leader’s eyes in waves but he makes no move towards the three of them. 

“Do you nee-” 

“No,” Chanhee cuts off Taeyang before he could finish speaking. “Just go to your pillar and then we can begin.” 

Taeyang nods, his eyes zeroing on the one pillar that representing his home kingdom. He takes a step toward the pillar with a small smile on his face. In his mind, he can hear the sound of the birds chirping at Port Maltran and the ice cracking on the small northern town of Hellawize. But instead of seeing the kingdom of Aqua in person, he sees the Aquin pillar stand just as tall as the others. The Aquin pillar was like a fountain with water coming from the top. As water travels towards the ground, it begins to turn to ice signifying Taeyang’s origins. 

He reaches out to touch it but pulls his hand away at the last moment before turning to the middle of the circle. He was so caught up in looking at his pillar that he did not notice when he walked up to it. He looks to Youngbin who is watching Chanhee as the youngest member of Youngbin’s group stands in front of his pillar for the kingdom Ignis. Everyone watches as Chanhee’s brown eyes turn a bright red yellow. 

In that moment, Youngbin looks to the crowd before looking at Seokwoo who stands in the middle of the circle. 

Seokwoo sits with his legs under him and eyes closed. No one dares to make a sound before the oracle does. The oracle gasps, his eyes flying open and shining brighter than anything in the room. Someone sucks in a breath.

“We summon,” he begins in the ancient language of the Temple of Worlds, “those who will protect the world of Earth from her destruction. We call upon the guardian who lives in Terra to come to Earth’s aid.” 

Youngbin turned to his pillar then, his gold eyes looking nothing short of fierce as he placed his hand against the dirt pillar. Taeyang knows the leader must be strong in a situation like this and he feels nothing but pride when Youngbin did not falter.

Seokwoo continued. 

“We call upon the guardian who lives in Animo to come to Earth’s aid.” 

Standing next to him was Youngkyun who looked scared but shot Taeyang a smile when he saw him. He pressed his hand against the floating pillar of Amino. 

“We call upon the guardians who live in Ignus to come to Earth’s aid.” 

Chanhee takes a deep breath before he turned to his pillar of fire, place his hand against the flames. Taeyang winces, hoping the youngest member was not getting his hand burned by each flame that curled against his hand.  

“We call upon the guardians who live in Locus to come to Earth’s aid.” 

The man standing at the pillar of Locus had a curly perm that only Sanghyuk could pull off. His smiles goofily at Taeyang before placing his hand against the obsidian pillar. The moment he did, the pillar lit up, showing white symbols coming from the Locus kingdom. While Sanghyuk knew what they meant, he kept it a secret from the rest of the group, laughing in their faces when they asked. 

“We call upon the guardian who lives in Caeli to come to Earth’s aid.” 

Taeyang turns his head slowly to look at Inseong who was staring intently at the pillar in front of him. Caeli’s pillar looked almost invisible with clear winds billowing in the inside. Much like Chanhee, there was a moment before he placed his hand against the clear pillar, holding his breath when the inside air shone bright gold. 

“We call upon the guardians who live in Tempus to come to Earth’s aid.” 

Taeyang could only watch as one of his close friends stared down the flower pillar with such animosity before placing his slamming his hand down on a set of daisies. Juho huffed before shifting his eyes to where Seokwoo continued to kneel with his eyes closed.  The Tempi rolls his own green eyes before they settled in one of the corners. 

“We call upon the guardians who live in Aqua to come to Earth’s aid.” 

The Aquian sucks in a breath before turning to his pillar. He looks at the spot where he would place his hand against as he took a deep breath. His heart pounds in his chest as he reaches out to feel the cool water against his fingertips. His mother’s voice echoes in his ears as she told Taeyang stories from their homeworld, a place he would most likely never visit. He smiles bitterly. 

“We call upon the guardian who lives in Metallum to come to Earth’s aid.” 

Taeyang doesn’t see when Jaeyoon, the representative of Metallum places his hand against the tall metal pillar but he hears everyone watching sucking in their breaths as a large white light emits from all the pillars. It’s almost blinding in the room but Taeyang forces his eyes to stay open. 

Seokwoo continues on. 

“And I, the representative of the World Isles call upon Mama to bring peace and safety back to Earth. We humbly pray to you.” 

Seokwoo opens his eyes, a strange silver light coming from them. A sad smile passes through his features as he looks up at the ceiling as if watching the light pass through the ceiling. The only thing left to do now was hope and wait. Wait until their plea for help reached Delon with the hope that Earth could be saved. 

Taeyang can only hope.


	2. Baekhyun

_Orangelight Palace, Ignus, Delon_

Baekhyun tries to take his eyes off the blonde male across the room but there’s a problem he has. It is not the fact that the other does not look to be from Ignus, his red green eyes give it away, it's certain the other is from Animo, but from the fact, he’s from Animo, one of the Anima kingdoms. If he’s from another kingdom then it means Baekhyun shouldn’t be looking at him because he’s a servant inside of the royal Ignian household from the Naturae kingdoms.

More often than not, does the servant find the other man watching him as well. He watches as those red green eyes look at his figure up and down, something Baekhyun does not mind one bit. He finds his cheeks heating up at the exchange more than people coming towards him and taking drinks off the platter he’s holding.

Baekhyun’s too caught up in the world of the mysterious Animi man to notice the prince he serves now standing next to him. It’s the deep chuckle coming from his side that causes Baekhyun to let out a quiet yelp to eye the man next to him.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun hisses under his breath. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The prince lets out a loud laugh like Baekhyun had something funny. “I’m watching you stare at the ambassador from Anima. It’s quite amusing to watch.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flare. “Yeah, well you don’t see me coming up to you and to tease you about the man he came in with. I didn’t catch his name but from the tourmaline eyes and the height, I say he’s from Locus and your mother would love that.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks turn pink as he gently pushes Baekhyun. “Shut up,” he says.

Baekhyun smiles and looks up to Chanyeol before frowning a little. He’s always hated how much shorter he is than the prince. It should Baekhyun who is taller because he’s the older one but no. His mother had to pass the short genes to Baekhyun’s figure.

He glances towards the Animo man who looks just about to walk over to where he’s standing.

Chanyeol chuckles causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes. “Shouldn’t, I don’t know, you be talking to someone else that isn’t a servant in your household?”

The prince shrugs not before taking one of the drinks off Baekhyun’s tray. “I should be, but I don’t want another boring conversation about politics or about us trying to gain the trust of the Mystle Islands. I would much rather talk about your declining health and how, you shouldn’t be out here, Baekhyun.”

In all honestly, Baekhyun was waiting for those words to leave Chanyeol’s mouth. He looks at his hands holding the tray as he wills the tray not to shake in his palms. Just the effort alone is enough to want him to go back to sleep in the infirmary but he couldn’t. Not when he knew how important this gathering was to Chanyeol’s mother. She had only talked about it for the last couple of weeks and he didn’t want to disappoint her again. Especially after he had collapsed in the throne room a couple of days ago.

“Your mother wanted me here,” he said causing Chanyeol to sigh.

“She would have been fine with you skipping out on this party. You barely can stand.”

“I’m fine Chanyeol. I promise.”

Chanyeol purses his lips. “And if it’s what you say it is? If you’re a world guardian?”

Baekhyun thinks to the past couple of days when he’s been feeling ill and how often it came. Strangely enough, it was only a couple of days ago but nothing else happened after he had collapsed. He thinks about what it could mean and blames the pictures of the World Guardians around Orangelight Palace.

He shifts his gaze to the bright vase in the corner that started everything. Even from where he’s standing little ways away from the vase, he can still see the pictures of the people protecting the planet. He never really thought about why he thought he was a World Guardian. It sounds like nonsense now. There would be no way that a measly servant could hold such an important title.

Baekhyun scoffs. “I’m not a World Guardian,” he says after a few quiet moments in his head. “There’s no way I can be one. Especially since there hasn’t been a need for one in the past two hundred years.”

Chanyeol raises a brow. “But you said.”

“I know what I said but I don’t know why I said it. I wasn’t making sense because I wasn’t feeling well but I feel fine now and you should go talk to people who aren’t me before your mother has my head. I really don’t want to make the queen of my kingdom mad at me tonight.”

Maybe it was the sound of his voice that made Chanyeol go talk to someone else or maybe it was the threat of his mother finding out he was not talking to the people was supposed, Baekhyun is not sure but he’s silently grateful for the silence following after his friend’s departure.

Baekhyun begins to walk around the party, listening to the different conversations happening around him. He tries to make sense of them but nothing seems to be sticking to his mind. Instead, it’s beginning to feel hazy again, like it had before he collapsed but he pushes it away, thinking nothing of it.  Once he’s in the safety of his room, then will he be able to think of his sickness again. Until then, serving drinks and making googly eyes at the Animi ambassador is what he shall do.

He’s a few feet from the ambassador when he feels his hands shaking more than they should. He feels his breath shorting and coming out in sporadic puffs while his vision begins to fill with black dots. His legs buckle underneath him causing the tray to fall from his hands. There’s a voice next to his ear saying something he cannot understand and hands everywhere.

And then it's gone.

Baekhyun’s vision is normal again, there’s feeling in his legs, and breath does not feel like someone is pushing against his lungs. He groans and feels heat rise to his cheeks when he sees the concerned face of the Animi ambassador in front of him.

“Baekhyun?” comes Chanyeol’s voice from behind him.

“Are you alright?” the ambassador asks squatting to reach Baekhyun’s level of sight.

As he tries to send a smile, he sighs deep in lungs. Of course, this attack had to come now. Just when he thought he was done with the things, it comes back in a harder force than before.

“I’m fine,” he says to both Chanyeol and the ambassador. “They’re just random spells from my sickness.”

“And again, Baekhyun, you shouldn’t be here. You need to rest like the doctor says,” Chanyeol chides again. “I wish you would listen to the doctor.”

“Perhaps you should listen to the prince,” the other man says and Baekhyun cannot help the look on his face.

While the man across the room was attractive, up close he’s even more so. With a head of fluffy blonde hair and a kind smile, he stands half a head taller than Baekhyun. His shirt is a deep red tucked into pants of black.

He sticks his hand out as if wanting to help Baekhyun stand. It takes a moment for the servant to grab the hand.

“Thank you,” he says quietly as the tray on the ground becomes apparent in the corner of his eyes. “I should get back to work.”

“Baekhyun,” comes Chanyeol’s huff. “You need to rest.”

The said male turns to give his friend a glare but the taller is looking away and motioning for someone to come here. He rolls his eyes and reaches to pick up the tray when a hand stops him.

“He’s calling someone else to pick it up,” the Animi says. “It’s alright to leave it alone for a second.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something when another voice cuts him off.

“Is everything alright, Luhan?” the newcomer says.

Baekhyun holds in his laugh as he looks over his shoulder to see Chanyeol’s face turning a bright pink. He catches his friend’s eye before sticking out his tongue and putting on a smile.

“Everything here is fine, Lord Yifan,” he says. “Just a slight mishap with a friend of mine.”

Luhan, the ambassador for Animo raises a brow. “Baekhyun shouldn’t be working tonight and I’m assuming he decided to work anyways. We’re trying to convince him of getting rest like he should be doing. Well according to Prince Chanyeol that is.”

“I promise I’m fine,” Baekhyun cuts in. “And it won’t happen again.”

Someone clears their throat but Baekhyun does not dare to look back because he knows he’s going to get teased endlessly by the other servant picking up the mess Baekhyun made.

“Thank you Seungcheol,” Chanyeol says.

“Of course, your highness,” Seungcheol replies.

The group of four watches as Seungcheol quickly picks up the glass and scurries away but not without passing a worried glance to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun releases a quiet sigh of relief knowing he does not have to weave his way around the different lords and ladies attending the party. Even though he kept telling Chanyeol that he was okay, he knew he wasn’t. It was just hard to decide whether or not he needed to help or be confined to a bed.

He looks to Luhan and sends him a small smile while the Animi sends him a bright one. “Since it looks like you’re still refusing to go and rest, would you like to be my company for the rest of the night?”

Chanyeol’s hand slams itself against Baekhyun’s back. “He would love to,” Chanyeol answers for him.

He feels his face warm again and he tries to say the same thing to Lord Yifan for Chanyeol but a loud crash echoes through the room causing everyone to still. The room shifts their gazes to the corner of the room where a priceless artifact once stood.

A chill runs down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Chanyeol,” he whispers.

It was the artifact that was passed through Chanyeol’s bloodline nor was it the piece given to the royal Ignui family by the Animi. It was the piece that Baekhyun saw when he collapsed in the hallway with Seungcheol and Jisoo. It was the piece that seemed to haunt Baekhyun’s every move.

It was the vase from the Temple of Worlds.

One of the door slams open causing people to yell out but no one moves. Everyone’s eyes are set on the ten figures walking into the room. Their presence is strong enough for everyone to feel their raw magic coming from them.

The group of ten walks in a straight line, their blue robes moving like water with each movement they do. Baekhyun notices that four out of ten hold wooden boxes in their hands, their fingers clutching the boxes like their life depends on it.

When they stop in the middle of the room, Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing the fingers when he laces them together.

Baekhyun is glad for the comfort coming from his friend because he’s scared. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his mind is racing a mile a minute. He gets even more freaked out when the four holding the boxes turn towards him.

“We have come,” ten voices ring out, “from the Temple of Worlds to bring new guardians. These guardians will travel and protect the world they will soon come to love. Many lives depend on their arrival and you will be sent out soon.” The four robed people carrying the boxes set forward. “Come and meet your fate, Xi Luhan, Ambassador for Amino with the power over mind.”

Baekhyun’s head whips to the side as Luhan’s eyes widen. He does not hesitate as he steps forward, his red green eyes focus to the front of him. One of the box holding figures steps forward before opening the box and presenting to Luhan. The ambassador can only stare as he stops in front of the robed man.

“Wu Yifan, Ambassador from Locus with the power over flight,” the voice started again, causing a couple of people to yelp.

Yifan looks as shocked as Luhan does but he too steps forward as a robed man does the same.

“Prince Chanyeol of Kingdom Ignus with power over flame.”

Everything in Baekhyun’s body freezes as he hears Chanyeol’s name. He squeezes his friend’s hand, not willing to let it go.

“And Byun Baekhyun with the power over light.”

There’s a loud rush in Baekhyun’s ears as he feels his knees buckle under his weight. Relief floods through his veins as he falls to the ground with Chanyeol’s hand still in his. No one says anything as the remaining robed figures walk towards the two of them, their hands outstretched with the lids of the boxes open.

In the back of his mind, Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol yelling about how right Baekhyun was when he said that he was a World Guardian.

One of the robed figures remains standing, pushing Chanyeol’s box into his hand while the other kneels next to Baekhyun.

“Everything,” the robed figured began, “will be explained to you when you reach the Temple of Worlds tomorrow, Lord Baekhyun. For now, however, you must rest. The planet Earth needs all her guardians to be well.”

It shows Baekhyun the inside of the box where a bracelet and ring set. The emblem of Light is in the center of the piece of jewelry, a shining five-pointed star. There’s familiarity running through his veins as he stares at the symbol. He looks to the robed figure and nods.

His mind is suddenly filled with stories of the World Guardians as they saved different planets from destruction. A small part of him always wanted to be apart of something bigger than him but he shoved that away when his parents died and he came to work in the palace. But now, he’s going to be apart of something much larger than him and while he’s scared, Baekhyun cannot wait.

He smiles.


	3. Yixing

_Sehun's and Junmyeon's Home, Caeli, Delon_

 

Yixing feels the hot oil burn his skin the moment a loud pop sounds in the kitchen but he doesn’t flinch. Instead, he keeps his eyes in front of him as there’s a slam of something hitting the counter.

“Junmyeon, you need to calm down,” he says finally looking from the hot oil to look at his friend.

Junmyeon sends a glare towards Yixing before running his a hand through his brown hair, his cyan eyes looking worried. He thumbs the vegetable in front of him before picking up a knife to chop them into pieces to hand them to Yixing.

“I know. I’m just worried that we’re not going to finish this before Sehun gets home. It’s his twenty-third birthday and you know how important the twenty-third birthday is for any Caeliian? It’s the day they become legal adults in the eyes of the government and there’s always a huge party when it’s being hit.”

Yixing hums and looks to the plate next to the stove filled with bananas slathered in some kind of breading Yixing was not familiar with. He places a couple in the oil before turning to Junmyeon who is silently chopping a long orange looking thing.

“I know but still calm down. He knows that his giant party is going to come in the form of his husband and his best friend. It’s going to be as traditional as it can get with all these Caeliian foods but what is this?” he points to what Junmyeon is cutting. “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

Junmyeon snorts as he finishes his task of cutting the long orange thing. “It’s called a carrot and I believe they come from Terra.”

“The kingdom?”

“No, the planet.”

“Then how is making something with carrots a traditional Caeliian food?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “I’m not sure. It just is? I don’t know. I’m not Caeliian.”

“And that I don’t understand. How did you, an Aquin come to marry a Caeliian. I’m still surprised he said yes.”

Yixing laughs at the look on Junmyeon’s face before turning back to his fried food and turning it over. He ignores the banter coming from the other male and instead focuses on the task on hand.

In his head, he counts the dishes he’s already made, twenty-three dishes for living for twenty-three years. He hopes they are made right because he’s not Caeliian either but a noble Tempi trying to find his place in the world.  

He remembers the night he met Sehun and Junmyeon for the first time. At first, he believed the rumors of the strange Caeliian and Aquin couple who lived a couple of doors away on how odd they were and how much they were always fighting. The moment Yixing stepped into the married couple’s home, everything about the rumor was thrown away.

The crackling in the stove takes over his thoughts as he transfers the freshly cooked fried bananas to a clean plate and places more into the oil.

“You know, Yixing,” Junmyeon begins after a few more moments of silence. “I’ve always wondered if maybe Sehun had married a nice person Caeli would things be different for him?”

A part of Yixing wants to throw his cooking utensil at the other man but he refrains from doing so and uses it to flip the banana. “Maybe? But you have to stop thinking like that and I know it’s because of his birthday today. He knew what he was getting himself into when he married you, Junmyeon. He married you despite you coming from a different kingdom and he loves you for it. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything that can change his mind when it comes to you. You mean the world to him. The world.”

“But-”

Yixing huffs as he turns off the stove to face the frowning Aquin. “Just quit thinking like that. Nothing good is going to come from you thinking like that. Sehun is going to have your head and mine if he finds out what you’re pretty little head is thinking about.”

Junmyeon does not say anything as he begins to cut another vegetable Yixing has never seen. He does not question the vegetable, though, not wanting to ask any more questions which might put Junmyeon in one of those moods he does not know how to clear up.

With a small smile, he walks away and does another count of the food on the table. It’s almost complete minus the last thing that Junmyeon was working on. He would not tell Yixing or let Yixing help when they made the plan for Sehun’s birthday a few months ago. Junmyeon said it was something the spouse or the parent was supposed to make for the person celebrating their birthday.

He goes back to the kitchen to grab the fried bananas he made when he begins to feel strange. His body feels sluggish, like there’s something from hindering his body from functioning as it should be. Closing his eyes, Yixing hides the fact his legs want to buckle under his weight from Junmyeon. He does not need Junmyeon freaking out his strange acting body at the moment. Not when Sehun is close to being home and they still need to place the dishes in order and decorate the room.

Somehow he makes it to the table without Junmyeon seeing and he collapses on one of the chairs. Letting out a long sigh, Yixing pushes his back further into the chair and closes his eyes when he sees black filling his vision.

The Tempi noble furrows his brows as confusion fills his body. He does not understand what is happening to his body. This is the first time someone like this has hit Yixing and it’s almost scary. He thinks back on the past couple of days to see if anything changed, if there was a day where he skipped a meal, or he ate too much but there’s nothing coming to mind.

The transition from feeling sick to feeling like he was in perfect health hits him harder than anything else. He’s shocked when his legs feel like there’s nothing wrong and flabbergasted when the black dots leave his vision. Worry begins to fill him because maybe it’s something he needs to get checked up on. He’s going back to Tempus for a couple of days tomorrow, maybe he’ll go to one of the healers to see what they say.

“Yixing?” Junmyeon questions. “I need your help?”

The Tempi pushes his worries to the side for a while, promising himself he’ll deal with everything when he gets home. Standing up, he goes to the kitchen to see Junmyeon smiling sheepishly as he stands next to a pile of chopped vegetables.

“Please tell me you’re almost done with whatever it is you’re making for your husband,” Yixing says motioning to Junmyeon’s pile.

“Almost? I just need to put it together, but I think I cut too many.”

Yixing raises a brow. “You think you cut too many?”

Junmyeon looks away while Yixing fights the smile on his face. Of course, Junmyeon cut too many. There was not anyone watching what he was doing and because of that mistake, he was going to cut way more than he needed.

“Just put them away and you can make something with them later? You just need to remember that you have them and not let them go to waste.”

Junmyeon hums. “But I’m not the person with the plant based diet. You’re the one who doesn’t like to eat any form of an animal.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it…”

Sehun’s husband laughs. “I know. It’s Tempus’s culture and it’s nothing I should be joking about and I’m sorry.”

Yixing rolls his eyes and points to the food in front of Junmyeon. “Yeah, yeah. Now finish your dish. Sehun is going to be here soon and we’re just waiting for you.”

At the sound of Sehun’s name, Junmyeon’s grin wipes off his face as he looks down and continues his ministrations. Yixing can only assume that the dish very vegetable heavy.

“Is there anything else that missing?” he asks.

“Sehun’s presents are in your apartment. You might want to get those.”

“Oh, right. I’ll be right back then. Once you’re done, put the dish next to the fried banana things and then we’ll be all set with the foot. There are still decorations if you want to put them up.”

Yixing does not wait for Junmyeon’s reply as the walks through the apartment and out the door. The building’s hallway is the same bright white as the hospitals in Tempus. A couple of paintings line the walls as he walks down and turns the corner to see his room at the far end.

It’s when he places his hand against his door does he hear his heartbeat in his eyes while the lights become too bright. Shutting his eyes, he lets out a small yelp, fumbling to get his hand on the door scanner. There’s a faint click of his lock and the door opens, causing him to stumble into his living room.

The door slams shut as his knees buckle underneath him and he falls face first into the floor. He feels his body forcing itself down but fights it. He tries to push his body up but there’s nothing he can do. His arms are not responding to what his brain is commanding it to do.

Tears reach the corner of his eyes and he blinks them away. There’s no way that crying in this situation is going to help him. None.

If this situation is like the last time, then it means he’s going to feel like nothing ever happen.

He should not be shocked when his body feels normal again, but he is. He lifts his body from the ground with ease and rushes to get the two wrapped presents on his couch. He wastes no time in rushing back to Junmyeon and Sehun’s house, slamming the door shut.

His heart is screaming to tell Junmyeon what just happened but his mind is telling him no.

Yixing breathes heavily as he stands with his back against the door. He can hear Junmyeon moving about in the kitchen before whatever he was using was placed down.

“Xing? Is that you?” Junmyeon calls out.

Yixing continues to fight with himself in telling his friend but his mind wins. Pushing everything to the back of his head, the Tempi noble pastes on a smile and leans away from the door.

“It’s me,” he calls out, hoping Junmyeon does not hear the shaking in his voice. “I got a little weirded out by all the white again.”

Junmyeon laughs as he makes an appearance. He raises a brow when he looks at Yixing. “It happens to me too?” he says it as a question with an underlying tone asking if Yixing is alright. Yixing smiles but the Aquin does not look convinced.

“I decided not to put the decorations up. I don’t think we have enough time to do so. Sehun will be home at any moment.”

Yixing moves away from the door, passing through the living room and into the dining room where the table is set up with twenty-three different foods.

“He’s going to love this,” Yixing says with a bright smile. “I just know it.”

He places the gifts next to one of the plates filled with food just as the door opens again. Junmyeon lets out a yelp of delight before rushing to greet his husband with a loud birthday greeting but that’s not what has Yixing shooting up from his seat and rushing towards the front door.

Sehun stands there, taller than both Yixing and Junmyeon, his blue-violet eyes wide in fear. Junmyeon is frozen where he stands while Yixing just sucks in a breath. Sehun is the first person who moves, grabbing his husband and turning his body around as to protect the Aquin. Yixing walks towards them.

“You’ve followed me all the way here,” Sehun’s voice shakes with every word. “What do you want?”

The people in question wear blue and white robes but Yixing cannot count how many of them there are. It’s not until they file into the apartment and stand in the living room does he count seven people standing in the middle. Three of the seven hold wooden boxes in their hands, opening the lids at the same time. They look straight towards Yixing before turning their heads to the side and looking towards the married couple.

“We have come,” they begin with their voices in synch, “from the Temple of Worlds to bring new guardians. These guardians will travel and protect the world they will soon come to love. Many lives depend on their arrival and you will be sent out soon.”

Yixing’s mind suddenly thinks of the different events that have happened today. He thinks of his collapsing in his home and being a World Guardian suddenly makes sense but how much of this should he believe. It had been years since Yixing had first heard of the World Guardians and it was drilled in almost every Tempi’s head that the World Guardians were not needed anymore and that every planet reaching out to Mama needed no more help.

And yet, temple monks stand in front of them saying they are needed to save a planet.

“Come and meet your fate, Kim Junmyeon of kingdom Aqua with power over water.”

Junmyeon does not move as Sehun keeps him in place. One of the robed figures holding a box steps forward.

“Noble Sehun of Clan Oh of kingdom Caeli with power over wind.”

Another robed figure steps forward waiting for Sehun to make his move. He does not.

“Noble Yixing of House Zhang of kingdom Tempus with power over life.”

Yixing takes a step forward, noticing when Sehun’s eyes slide over to him. He lets out a small smile to the Caeliian before continuing forward to the robed figure holding a box who just stepped forward.

He does not dare to speak in front of them to question if their motives are true or not.

Peering into the box, Yixing finds a pendant of one of Tempus’s sacred animals. He looks up at the robed figure, noticing that it was a man who smiled kindly at him.

“Everything will be explained,” the man whispered. “The reason for your health problems will be explained by the oracle when you arrive at the Temple of Worlds tomorrow. I swear to you and your friends, we mean you no harm.”

Yixing stills his hand when he hears the man speak. He spoke of Yixing’s issues today, something he had not told anyone and there was only one way that could happen. His eyes widen as he nodded and grabbed the unicorn pendant.

“If she can tell me what’s going on with my body, then I have no issue.”

The man continues to smile as Yixing looks up. Sehun and Junmyeon are standing in front of the robed men that are holding their boxes. He smiles at them before looking back at his robed figure.

“Of course, Lord Yixing.”


	4. Zitao

_The_ Eizen, _Ruelle Sea, Delon_

 

Zitao has the same bucket list since he was a child. He’s always wanted to fulfill his role of talking to someone he did not know when he was traveling to a new city and the man with the kitten smile looked kind enough for Zitao to try and stretch his wings. At first, he did not know what to say to the man but he sucked it up and man himself speak.

The man with the kitten’s smile turned out to a Metallium native named Jongdae. He was at his sister’s wedding in one of the many beautiful gardens Tempus had to offer. Of course, they talked about the different sights to see and the different customs they needed to do at a wedding as grand as Jongdae’s sister but the conversation was cut short when Zitao’s boarding time was called.

With a sad goodbye, he left Jongdae waving sadly at his new friend. It was only when he boarded the long boat did he realize that he should have asked for Jongdae’s information. He cursed his luck for a couple of hours ago until now, when he was looking out at sea, watching as the water looked like it was parting for their boat to pass.

Zitao sighs heavily, leaning against the railing very upset with himself. At least he had Jongdae’s name and maybe there are not very many Jongdae’s in Metallium but with Zitao’s luck, there’s probably thousands of them.

“You know,” an oddly familiar voice sounded behind him, “I should have never forgotten that there’s only one boat traveling from Tempus to Metallium, so we really didn’t have to say goodbye.”

Zitao whirls around and smiles at Jongdae. “Probably,” he says. “Actually, that would have been really helpful considering I’ve never been to Metallium before and I’m assuming there are places that I need to go and look at? I'm looking for an adventure away from home.”

Jongdae laughs, the corner of his yellow eyes crinkling in the corner. “And you’re assuming correctly, dear Zitao. Are you going to be staying in Irony?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. I don’t know if you were planning on visiting but I know one place that will be pretty cool to look at. Try Maotelus Ruins on your first sightseeing around the city. You’ll be able to spend hours at the old World Temple.”

“Maotelus?”

Jongdae nods. “They say the ruins in the middle of Irony used to be one of the original World Temples but for the longest time, no one believed it. That was until they found a single Map Room that leads to another and another. Before anyone knew it, over twenty Map Rooms were found, and everything was thrown into chaos because no one knew why Maotelus was destroyed and left in the middle of Irony.” Jongdae pauses for a couple of seconds to catch his breath before he begins again. “It was finally open to the public last year on hopes that maybe someone might know something about it but I think, they let it opened to the public to see if anyone can become a World Guardian again.”

Zitao thinks back to everything he knew about the World Guardians and the Temple of Worlds. He knows that different planets in different solar systems existed and on those planets are descents from Delon's eight kingdom's living on them. They watched the planet until a major disaster occurred and when millions of lives were at risk, the descendants of Delon would call upon Mama to pick their planet’s guardians.

Every planet is different the number of guardians varying in size. The guardians were called whenever the plea for help was called but the plea for help in any planet had not been called for the past two hundred years. Many people believed the World Temples fell into ruin, but others believe they still existed, waiting for the other planets to need their guardians again.

Personally, Zitao thinks they still exist waiting for the right moment to show themselves again. He just does not know when it will be or what planet will need their help.

He looks to Jongdae who looks like he’s expecting Zitao to say something. It takes a moment but Zitao realizes he had not answered to Metalli male.

“It sounds super interesting,” he rushes out with an awkward smile. “Are there any other ruined temples around here?”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Man, I wish. It would be pretty cool to look through those ruins instead of the ones I’ve already sifted through.”

“Did you find anything?”

The Metalli gives a smile before he looks around and motions for Zitao to follow him. “There was something but I think it would be better to tell you inside.”

Zitao raises a brow. “Are you going to kidnap me and force feed me dragonberries to keep me from talking?”

Jongdae snorts. “Well you know, they say that dragonberries are actually good for your health. Something about how they’re supposed to help your immune system if you eat them moderately.”

The Tempi man follows Jongdae anyways, laughing silently when the other man takes him to a table. A look of pure relief passes through his features when he sits down. He gives Zitao a bright smile as he rubs the soles of his feet. Zitao takes the seat across from him.

“I haven’t stood in one spot like that in a long time. Normally, I’m either sitting down or moving around for my job.”

“Oh?”

“I’m an archeologist with a knack for anything from the Golden Age of Guardians. I’ve been to Maotelus a few times before I discovered something I haven’t told anyone. In fact, I have no idea why I want to tell you what I…” Jongdae trails off like he was trying to remember something.

Zitao opens his mouth to call the other’s name but thinks against it. He really looks in deep thought and for someone he just met, he does not want to say anything against it.

He takes this quiet moment to study the Metalli archeologist. His skin is pale, but his eyes are some of the brightest yellow Zitao has seen. When he’s thinking, Jongdae sets his mouth in a straight line with the corners curling up a little. His hands continually tap on the wood like he’s writing something down before he loses his train of thoughts.

His own thoughts shift from his trip to Metallium. He was already on planning to visit Maotelus but it was mixed in with something else. If what Jongdae was telling him was true, then he’d need to spend an entire day at the ruins just to make sense of what was going on.

“I got it!” Jongdae shouts with a smile on his face.

Zitao sends a small smile to those looking at them before turning back to Jongdae with a raised brow.

“What do you have?”

There’s an odd light shining in Jongdae’s eyes but he shakes his head. “You’ll see,” he says. “You’ll see.”

Zitao wants to press further into Jongdae’s words but from the smug smile on his face, he knows that he’s not going to get anything.

Instead, Zitao makes a comment about Jongdae’s sister's wedding and they’re both thrusted back into the conversation about wedding planning and how much Jongdae’s sister needed to chill when they were planning everything.

“I swear to you, Zitao,” Jongdae says with a sigh, “if her wedding was a couple months later, there would have been no wedding.”

When Zitao is in mid-laugh, a small shout and loud mumblings coming from the people walking their way. If anything, Zitao’s new friend looks excited but he stays in his seat watching as people hurry away.

Just when he decides to ask anyone what’s going on, he sees them. Six men in blue and white robes walking in the middle of the ship.

“I was right,” Jongdae mumbles causing Zitao to look at him in confusion.

“About?”

“Stand up, Zitao, I think I’m right about you too. I just don’t know what power.”

“Jongdae?”

The robed men continue walking down the middle of the ship before stopping in front of Jongdae and Zitao. A million thoughts of why are running through his head as the group of men stand in a line. A shiver runs down his spine as fear begins to course through his veins. Opening and closing his mouth, Zitao stares at the two boxes in their hands. The two figures step forward.

“Of course I’m still right!” Jongdae grins happily.

“What are you right about?” Zitao questions keeping his eyes on the figures.

“When I was looking in the ruins of Maotelus, Jongdae starts with a bow of his head found something I kept hidden from everyone because people would have thought me mad to even think it. For two hundred years we have been without the World Guardians but the Guardians will come when the Twelve take their first steps into a new world.”

Confusion flares through Zitao as he takes his attention away from the hooded figures to look at Jongdae incredulously. Of course, the first person he talks to outside of his circle is someone who is on the strange side, mumbling about things he does not quite understand.

“We have come,” they begin with their voices in synch. Zitao jumps at the sound of their voices, “from the Temple of Worlds to bring new guardians. These guardians will travel and protect the world they will soon come to love. Many lives depend on their arrival and you will be sent out soon.”

He looks to Jongdae and thinks of the information the other was telling him. Suddenly everything begins to make sense.

“Come forth and meet your fate, Kim Jongdae, archaeologist of Metallium with the power over storm.”

Jongdae does not hesitate when he steps forward to meet the robed figure holding one of the boxes. He smiles at the person before peering into the box, his smile widening. Jongdae looks over his shoulder and grins at Zitao.

“Huang Zitao, student of Tempus with power over time.”

Zitao freezes when he hears his name being called. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jongdae nodding to himself like he was happy with everything that was coming to play. Like he knew who Zitao was going to be to him.

Oh.

He looks to the robed figure and makes a split second decision. If he was looking for some kind of adventure in Metallium, he’s going to find it more on another planet.

He takes a step forward.


	5. Kyungsoo

_Temple of Worlds, Isle of Fate, Delon_

 

Kyungsoo hates the feeling of eyes on him. He cannot stand the looks he might be getting but this is important. The Head Monk is already standing at the head of the table with his hands against the wood. His eyes are the hardest Kyungsoo has seen but he keeps his gaze.

“What is the meaning of this, Do Kyungsoo!?” the monk shouts. “You know better than to come when we’re having our meeting. Especially the way that you came in. Do you have no shame?”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder to see Minseok and Jongin breathing heavily behind him. They give him thin smiles before nodding their heads.

“Sir,” he says, his voice breathy. “One of the Map Rooms has opened up.”

Silence fills the room before one of the monks snort. “You don’t say.”

Kyungsoo can feel the disbelief coming at them in waves. He knows they do not believe and there’s no way for him to let them know the truth.

“The Map Rooms are always open,” the same monk says. “Or have you forgotten Trainee Kyungsoo?”

He knew he should not have worded it the way he did seeing that it’s far too hard for the monks to understand. Looking behind him, he sees Jongin’s eyes narrow.

“I apologize,” Kyungsoo says looking back at the monks, “ one of the Map Rooms has lit up.” Everything in the room stills at Kyungsoo’s words. The Head Monk has his mouth opening and closing like a fish like he was not sure if Kyungsoo was lying. “Minseok and Jongin saw the same thing.”

Jongin clears his throat. “We did,” he says. “I don’t know what planet it was but there was a bright light coming from one of the maps.”

The Head Monk sits back in his chair, his eyes wide like he cannot believe anything. One

of the monks to his side stands in his place, anger taking over his face.

“I’m sure nothing of that sort has happened,” he hisses. “There hasn’t been a summoning in two hundred years. Why would words coming from you be any different?”

“Sir,” Minseok speaks up, walking and standing next to Kyungsoo. “We saw twelve symbols lighting on a planet. We need to consult the Oracle.”

The monk scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, the orange robes cracking under the weight. “There’s nothing we need to consult with her. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“But sir-” Kyungsoo starts.

“But nothing, trainee Kyungsoo. The three of you shall be punished for ruining our meeting for all of this foolish none-”

“The Oracle needs to be consulted,” the Head Monk cuts in. He looks to Kyungsoo and friends, his clear eyes wide.His mouth is moving a mile a minute but there’s nothing coming out. It’s almost like he wants to say something but he’s stopping himself from saying the whole thing.

He moves away from the table and walks towards Kyungsoo’s group. Hs red robes sway with every passing step, the movement getting faster when he begins to bolt towards Kyungsoo. Once he does, he slams his hands against Kyungsoo’s shoulders and shakes him a little. The Head Monk looks a little mad but Kyungsoo does not say anything.

“Take us to the lit Map Room,” he whispers. “It’s the only way they’ll believe you.”

Something clicks in Kyungsoo’s mind as he stares into the Head Monk’s eyes. “You believe us.”

“At first no, but twelve symbols. You said twelve symbols.”

Minseok tugs at his robe, the end fraying the more he pulled. “What about the twelve symbols?”

“Take us to the lit room and I’ll explain on the way.” The Head Monk's eyes soften. “If you’re right and there are twelve symbols, then those guardians must be found immediately and sent to their planet.”

Kyungsoo turns around and does not wait for the other monks to follow. If it meant letting them know that they were not lying about the room being lit, then will show them.

When he had found the lit room, he was with Minseok watching the sunrise and like always, the older temple trainee was teasing him about his crush on Jongin. They were passing a series of Map Rooms when something had caught Minseok’s eye and Kyungsoo being the curious soul he was, looked before the elder. He stopped in his tracks the moment he realized what he was seeing.

Minseok was the one to break Kyungsoo out of his daze just as Jongin made his way into

the room. His eyes were wide as he stared at the lit symbols on one of the walls before looking to Kyungsoo and Minseok. It was Jongin that was using his head and telling them they needed to go to the monks to let them know.

Now that Kyungsoo has the Head Monk following him, he wonders if he should have brought them to the lit room first. It would have been easier in explaining everything to them, but then maybe not.

Jongin is walking next to him, his blue-black eyes darting around. They land on Kyungsoo causing him to throw a small smile towards him. Kyungsoo notices, however, there’s excitement and wonder in them, two emotions that he’s not sure if he’s up to feeling. He sends Jongin the same smile before looking ahead of him.

“The twelve symbols,” the Head Monk starts once they round a corner, “mean the beginning of the World Guardians again. The Last True Oracle told everyone to watch for the symbols. She didn’t know when they were supposed to come but the moment they did, it was vital for the Guardians to go to their planet.”

There’s a part of Kyungsoo that wonders who the new Guardians are. The Head Monk’s story isn’t something he would be making up. Something about the way the monk told the story has every fiber of Kyungsoo’s being in believing the works of the Head Monk.

They pass through one of the many grand halls with tall white pillars and different trainees hanging around. Laughter and quiet mumblings are heard echoing through the walls, stopping when they see the Head Monk. Bows and tilts of heads are thrown their way but Kyungsoo pays no mind.

Once they pass through the Great Halls, they’re back in a long white hallway with very few people walking around. Frames of the previous Head Monks are on the walls, not a single man smiling in the picture making the hall seem a little unfriendly.

It’s not until they enter a courtyard does Kyungsoo release the breath he was holding.

Jongin puts one of his hands out, stopping Kyungsoo in his tracks. “Here, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo looks around the courtyard taking in the sight of the green grass and the four trees in the area. The leaves on the trees rustle as soft winds push through. He blinks as he remembers the sunrise from that morning and how amazing it felt to close his eyes and feel nothing but the air against his face.

Turning to the left and staring ahead of him, he sees the lines carved into the marble columns. Various colored doors outline the outside of the building with their doors open but there’s nothing shining in them. Nothing like Kyungsoo had said not a few minutes prior.

But what has Kyungsoo with a raising his brow is the closed door on the end.

“See,” says the same monk from before. Kyungsoo does not turn around to see the other monks because he knows if the Head Monk leaves in the middle of a meeting, then the meeting is no more and they are free to do what the want. “There’s nothing. No light. This is a waste of time.”

Something tells Kyungsoo, though, that they are curious about what Kyungsoo and his friends are talking about.

Minseok is the one who rushes towards the end of the building, pushing the door open and going in. It takes a moment and soon, the monks are following Minseok into the room.

“Come on, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says quietly. “You’re the one who found the room in the first place.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but closes it when he sees Minseok standing at one of the pillars, his eyes wide.

“She’s waiting for you two,” he says.

Kyungsoo and Jongin look at each other as the Head Monk bolt towards the door. Kyungsoo and Jongin follow.

Everything was the same as Kyungsoo had left it. His trainee robe laid in the corner with the emblem of Terra on the front. The same dead plant he saw earlier still sat in the corner of the large concrete room. But his eyes are trained in front of him. He’s not looking at the glowing map but the girl in front of them, her white eyes staring at him.

“I have been waiting for you, Kyungsoo,” she says, her voice melodic. “And you Jongin.”

Kyungsoo forces his knees to slam on the ground with his head bowed. He feels his eyes widen the more he hears more people falling to their knees, respecting the white-eyed female.

Soft steps come closer to where Kyungsoo is kneeling on the ground but he does not dare look up.

“You may rise, Kyungsoo,” she says with a smile in her voice. “I know of the temple customs but it should I kneeling to you and your friends.”

Disbelief runs through his veins as her words begin to make sense to Kyungsoo. He has never heard of the Oracle bowing just anyone. If Kyungsoo remembers correctly, the only people she would bow to would are…

Kyungsoo’s head snaps up, his gold eyes shining brighter than before and his mouth opening in shock.

“Your grace?” he says.

She smiles at him. “Please rise, Kyungsoo,” she says again, “Jongin, and Minseok.”

Kyungsoo listens to the oracle this time, grabbing Jongin by the arm, and hauling him. His crush looks surprised but he says nothing. Minseok follows moments after.

The Oracle nods and waits, her gaze looking at the three of them. A glint makes itself known in her eyes the moment Kyungsoo sees blue and white robes carrying wooden boxes. He stares at the people in the sky like robes, stunned to see the Oracle’s Guard in front of him.

Of course, he had seen them walking around before because they were apart of the Temple of Worlds, but their hood was always down, making their demeanor seem friendly. There’s nothing friendly about the Oracle’s Guard in front him, though. The air around the guards is serious as they bow to the Oracle before turning and facing the three of them.

“This map is proof,” the Oracle begins, “that the World Guardians are beginning to form again. I have foreseen this happening for a long time now and sent my Guards to gather the remaining members. In two days, they will depart to their world and protect it as foretold but before we continue the discussion of their travels, I must appoint the Guardians of Earth, Frost, and Teleportation.” Her gaze sweeps to where Kyungsoo stands. “Come and accept your fate, Do Kyungsoo, Temple Trainee of Terra with power over earth.

Kyungsoo’s body does not hesitate as he steps forward along with one of the Guard. The Guard opens his box and Kyungsoo peers in to see a ring in the shape of a beast’s face. The symbol of the earth.

“Kim Minseok, Temple Trainee of Aqua.”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with Jongin, smiling softly when he sees the fear running through them.

He feels Minseok standing next to him as he turns. They offer smiles to each other.

“Kim Jongin, Temple Trainee of Locus.”

Kyungsoo does not turn around when Jongin’s name is called but like Minseok, he feels the other standing next to him. He glances to the side to watch Jongin grab his item but he’s surprised when he sees Jongin staring at him. His hands are still to his side, shaking.

Silence fills the room, everyone waiting for Jongin to look away from Kyungsoo but he does not.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers under his breath causing the said male to look away hurriedly and reach into the box.

“The others will begin coming throughout the day,” the Oracle continues when Jongin takes his hand out of the box. “Everyone will be trained as best as they can before you depart until then wander the halls and meet the people you will be traveling with. Congratulations on becoming Planet Earth’s World Guardians, you three. May you do Earth and Delon proud.”

 


	6. Seokwoo

_Seoul, South Korea, Earth_

 

Seokwoo wakes up, his eyes wide and his body shaking. He can feel his mouth open in a silent scream but he quickly shuts it as he struggles to rise from the bed. There’s no light shining through his window causing him to look at the clock next to his bed, the red numbers blinking three fifty-three in the morning.

He looks at his hands that are still shaking from his dream before he closes his eyes, trying to remember what the dream was about. A flurry of different pictures passes behind his lids, none of them making sense but all of them the same.

He sees green trees and purple flowers swaying in the wind. There’s a girl with stark white eyes and long flowing silver hair. Her lips move but there’s no sound coming from them. She smiles and the scene changed.

_-here._

Seokwoo remembers being in a room of dirt with a map on the wall. A glowing map but a map. He does not know what it’s for but there are symbols surrounding a planet. There’s twelve, he knows because he was standing in the room long enough to count them. He reached out to touch them but the scene changed.

_-re here_

He stood in front of a man with soft brown hair and shining yellow eyes. He was smiling at Seokwoo, the ends of his mouth curving like a smiling cat's. He opens his mouth but like the girl with the white eyes, there’s nothing coming out of his mouth.

Seokwoo tried to understand be cannot. The man’s lips are moving too fast as if he was speaking a different language.

_-ey are here._

He stands in the middle of his room, feet firmly pressed on the ground. His eyes are still closed and the only thing he sees is the same girl with the white eyes. She’s still smiling at him and her mouth is still moving but everything else is still. There’s no wind, no sound, no nothing.

His heart pounds in his chest as she takes a step towards him. She takes another and Seokwoo cannot move causing the sound of his pounding heart to reach his ears. She comes closer and his hands feel clammy and his brow is beginning to sweat. There’s a lump in his throat as the girl keeps her mouth open like she’s screaming.

Then the sound hit him.

_They are here._

She was screaming to get his attention and when she had it, she smiled.

Seokwoo’s eyes spring open as just he remembers the words she was trying to tell him.  He takes no time sprinting from his spot in the middle of the room to the door, throwing it open. The Manor hallway is dark but he knows his way around the house, living there for the past ten years. In his head, he counts to the doors before slamming the seventh one open and startling the sleeping person awake.

“The he-”

“There’s no time,” Seokwoo says. “They’re here, Taeyang.”

Taeyang yawns and blinks, Seokwoo’s words not making sense at first but when they do, his eyes are wide. “When?” he asks, jumping out of bed and following the Manor’s oracle into the hall.

“Now.” Seokwoo counts the doors again, forcing open the fifth door. He’s mildly surprised to see the owner of the room reading a book but he quickly puts it down when he looks at the oracle’s face.

“Lead the way,” Youngbin says.

They travel to one more door towards the end of the massive hall, grabbing Inseong and Chanhee in their nightly singing battle before rushing outside. Sometime during the day, the clouds must have cleared because there’s nothing but the pale moonlight across the lawn.

The pillars come up and Seokwoo notices that they look grey in the moonlight. He needs to hurry.

Pulling the door open, he does not notice if everyone he gathered is following him because of the raw power coming from the bottom of the stairs. He rushes forward, missing a couple of steps, and regaining his balance.

The pillars are thrumming with power when he reaches the bottom. Silver light fills the room when he steps into the room causing him to pause his steps.

Seokwoo blinks and there are twelve people standing in the center of the room. Various heights and sizes fill the now crowded room but he’s only looking for one. The one who stood in his dream.

“Holy shit,” Chanhee breathes out causing the Guardians to snap their heads towards them.

One man steps out from inside the crowd causing Seokwoo’s eyes to widen. Relief passes through him as he bows his head before looking into the man’s yellow eyes.

“She said you would be here, Earthen Oracle,” he says, the ends of his mouth curling.

“And I am,” Seokwoo says with a smile. “Welcome to Earth, World Guardians.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this was certainly a trip of craziness. I had so many ideas but I didn't know how to write them. And I couldn't write anything because writer's block is fun! I'm really sorry, dear prompter, that this is most likely something that isn't following your prompt. I had this huge idea but kafurnvnaofnf. I'm hoping that one day I will come back to this story because there's just so much I can write. It was fun! 
> 
> I'm also really, really, REALLY SORRY if there are mistakes, I'm sure there are a LOT. Anyways, I hoped you somewhat enjoyed it.


End file.
